I want you tonight, Musa
by Bernaze123
Summary: They were at the forest one day. "Riven..." she whispered. This, he cannot take it anymore. He wants to be hers now or never. Riven and Musa kissed but this kiss backfired Musa.


"Riven" She whispered. He looked in to her eyes and he can't take it anymore. He craved her. He look at her face with full of love. He stared at her face and was mesmerized at how beautiful she is tonight. He then focuses in her lips, sweet and soft lips. He licked his lips for hunger. He craved her lips .He pulled her towards him and they kiss passionately. Musa's eye widened, shocked that he pulled her to meet their lips. She pushed him away from him but he won't budge, but instead, pulling her neck to suck in more of her sweet lips. He backed away for a moment to breathe a little. He then saw Musa's face all flushed and red all over. He smirks at how cute she is right now.

"Y-you idiot." Musa glanced away. Riven raised his eyebrow and makes Musa to face him again with his eyes.

"Don't kid with me, Musa" he smirked sexily. He knew that he wanted to make her his now and forever tonight and he won't end the opportunity.

"What are you talking about?" she is still lost in her own world. Sure she is used of her and Riven kissing, but what he did right now totally make her heart pulped in a second. It was different from the rest. She wanted more. Riven then went closer to her ear

"I know you like how I kissed you." He whispered and bit her ear which caused her to say "Eeep!" for a second.

"S-so what if I like it" she covers her both ears to make sure that he won't bit it again. Riven always knew that Musa has a weakness of someone biting her ear. But still, it's Riven, so he's quite a sadist to his own girlfriend.

"Just the words I'm waiting for…" and with that he pulled her again to meet their lips. But this time, Musa didn't push him away, but instead, responded from his kiss. Her hands slowly rubbing his soft hair.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow. He really loved her and she also loved him. They kissed behind the moon's reflection as like in a fairy tale. Riven began to kiss her neck and Musa's reply was a slow moan. He smirked at how she responded. He wanted to hear more. He licked her neck and her collar bone which Musa moan non-stop. They both slowly going down and started to make-out more under the bushes and between large trees. Riven slowly started to strip his shirt on top of Musa. She then blushed uncontrollably. Musa covered her face with her hands.

"Musa? What's wrong?" Riven asked to see how embarrass Musa is tonight. He smirked and slowly grabbed her hands and placed it on top of her head to see more of Musa's blushing.

"N-nothing" her eyes then slowly closed. Riven is not satisfied.

"Hey." He slowly licked her right her. Musa slowly squirm and opening her eyes a little. "Wh-what's that about?" she asked shyly, trying not to see Riven's muscular body.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" he asked straight in her eyes. Musa knew he was serious.

"I-it's just that… It will be my first time… w-with you " her blush is already showing from her face, to her ears and all over her body. Goosebumps are slowly appearing in her body. Her heart is beating faster than fast. Riven looked at Musa's expression. It was both cute and beautiful. He really wanted her. He's like a wolf waiting to attack a lamb. He smirked and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Don't worry." He slowly rips Musa's clothes. "I'll be gentle" he smirked and ripped Musa's clothes completely. Revealing her soft skin and her underwear in traced. Riven was mesmerized at how beautiful her body is. For some reason, he, too, blushed uncontrollably. Musa's heart started to explode non-stop. Riven was staring in her body for far too long.

"I never knew you were that beautiful without clothes, Musa" he smirked at her.

"J-just shut up and kiss me already" Her lips are still hungry for Riven's. She wanted her to be hers completely.

"With pleasure." He kissed her passionately again. Both their tongues are battling it out inside their mouths but it looks like Riven is winning. Musa left a small moan and continued.

'_Was he this good at kissing?_' Musa thought as she tasted Riven's tongue. Riven slowly rubbed her lower thigh and can't seem to stop. He ripped Musa's skirt and throws it to where their clothes were. He licked her neck, her collar bone, her stomach. Musa moaned uncontrollably.

'_Music to my ears. It totally turns me on._'He smirked and removed his pants. They continued making out till morning naked and was left off with a wonderful feeling before heading off to their school. Musa pointed herself and began to murmur some spells and clothes started to appear in her body. She also points it at Riven and clothes were in his body too. He smirked and the two drove back to Alfea.

"I'll call you later" Musa smiled as she kisses Riven's cheek.

"Same time and same place later?" He smirked before heading off.

"Yeah." And with that Riven disappeared and was at the Red Fountain.

* * *

**At Alfea**

"Girl! Where were you last night? We were worried about you!" cried the blond girl.

"You kinda look different today Musa" Bloom circled around her music friend as she was trembling nervously.

"I-it was nothing! My cousin was here at Magix so I stayed at her place for just a night… Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go already." She pulled Bloom's hands and went to the cafeteria, avoiding more questions before she'll get suspicious.

"Dude, she and Riven did it last night" whispered Stella to Bloom, covering her right hand to avoid someone eavesdropping their conversation.

"Stella. Don't judge people without asking them" Bloom protested until Stella showed her a magazine. "What's this?" the red-head asked.

"It's a magazine, duh" Stella then flipped pages while Bloom rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Here. It says that after you did it, a girl will become more beautiful and is sparkling uncontrollably for no reasons at all." Stella exclaimed and started pointing at Musa.

"Oh my God. You're right" Bloom's eyes widened.

"I heard that." Musa growled at the two. "Eat now, Questions later." She started eating fast.

The other girls were confused and started to look at Bloom and Stella and whispered to them, "They did it."

"WHAT?" the girls screamed, leaving poor Musa covering her face as she is eating.

* * *

**At the Red Fountain**

"Dude, what's that I'm-not-a-virgin-anymore aura you're giving off? It's annoying" Brandon complained as Riven was walking proudly towards their respective classrooms.

"Oh Nothing" he smirked but Brandon wanted some questions but he punched him a little, to warn him not to ask the Rivenator anymore questions. Brandon just chuckled and said, "It was awesome, wasn't it?"

Riven smirked, "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! ;D Hey Guys! There's a sequel after this! so if you guys want to read it, just go to my profile. I love you all! :***


End file.
